Relatively Speaking
by DyNaMoDave
Summary: Mandy meets Ms. Doolin again and is left with more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1 Friday

Who Killed Who Part 2 

A continuation by DyNaMoDave of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Chapter One Friday

It was Friday afternoon at Mandy's house and it was actually quiet for once. She had arrived home from school to find both her parents still at work. She allowed her self a small smirk, being a latchkey kid had its advantages at times. She was appreciative of the solitude and sat down in front of the TV, not expecting to really find anything, but still hoping nonetheless.

Kicking off her shoes she grabbed the remote, aimed it at the TV and clicked it. Strangely, when she did so she heard a loud, annoying pounding at her front door! Frowning oddly at the remote, she aimed at the TV again and tried a second time. Once more she was greeted with an overbearing thudding!

"MANDY, MANDY, MANDY! Opens up, I has some news for ya!"

Mandy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, the noise was Billy! Just once she wished she could come home and not be bothered by Billy or Irwin or Grim! She wanted to change out of her humidity soaked school uniform and get some Mandy time, dangit!

Flinging the remote on the sofa she stormed over to the door and flung it open! She saw not only Billy, but Grim who looked sour and annoyed as usual.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Mandy glared at Billy like he was some contagious germ under a microscope. She shot an especially harsh glare at Grim that let him know she was NOT pleased that he allowed Billy to visit her in the first place!

"Guess what Grims told me, GUESS, GUESS!"

"You have the IQ of a hubcap?"

Grim mumbled to nobody in particular, "That's not being nice to da hubcap, ya dig?"

"They're tearing down the old Doolin place. There's a sign that says so!"

Mandy was now interested in what Billy had to say and very much so. During the brief time she had known Ms. Doolin, Mandy had come to actually respect her, something she rarely gave an adult, ghost or not. Ms. Doolin had been a woman who didn't take no for an answer and who had carved her own niche in the world, having been a world class champion in several sports. In her time, it had been apparent that Ms. Doolin had fought for woman's rights, her previous treatment of Billy a solid testimony to that fact. Had Mandy known her when she was alive, Mandy would have considered her to be a positive female role model, someone she could look up to and really admire.

Mandy frowned, looked at Grim, and asked, "What is poop-for-brains talking about, Grim?"

"He speaks de truth, there's a sign down by de old place. This coming Monday it's being bulldozed to make room for some Endsville urban renewal plan. Can't says I'll be sad to see it go. Soon it'll be flatter than a steamrolled pancake, mon!" He began to laugh gleefully, but was halted but a peristant beeping. Reaching into his robe he pulled out a pager that looked like a small tombstone. Reading the pager's information caused him to smile.

"Duty calls, another housing slump suicide. A reaper's work is never done." With that, Grim vanished in a cloud of light grey smoke leaving Billy and Mandy to themselves. Billy took advantage of the situation and began to talk to Mandy.

"Mandy, when they tear down the place, it won't be haunted no mo', and Jeff will have to move! That scary old lady ghost, and that spider will be gone, out of my life FOR-EVAH!" Billy began his patented Billy Dance as a celebratory gesture.

"Jeff is living there?"

"Yeah, my folks finally booted him out of the basement. Hoss Delgado had to help. When he left he moved into the attic of that creepy old dump!" Billy pointed firmly to the Doolin place and stopped dancing after noticing it was not helping Mandy's mood any.

Actually, Mandy could really care less about Jeff. A spider the size of a volkswagen could pretty much fend for itself. In fact, ever since Jeff moved into the neighborhood the level of stray animals had dropped considerably. Still, Jeff deserved better as it seemed he was always getting some kind of raw deal. Mandy thought for a moment, maybe she could go over there after ditching Billy and see if she could contact Ms. Doolin, find Jeff, and tell them about the scheduled bulldozing.

"Billy, scram! I have to start my homework!" Billy knew it was Friday and gave her a look of total disbelief.

"OK, you got me. I want to change clothes, maybe take a hot shower, plop my butt in front of the boob tube, and take a large chill pill before my folks get home. Go play with Irwin, I hear he has some new Dinobinoids!"

"NEW DINOBINOIDS, REALLY?" Billy lunged towards Mandy to give her an appreciative hug. Realizing recently that she would actually miss Billy if anything really happened to him, she didn't punch his lights out. Instead, she merely stiff armed him. He cut a flip and landed square on large nose!

"SCRAM, I have to change!" Mandy booted him on his fanny and sent him on his way. Slamming the door shut, she made a beeline for her bedroom. She had to change alright, she had to ditch that prim and proper school uniform and get into her usual clothes. She wanted to get to the Doolin Mansion before anybody else came to the house!

A short while later Mandy, wearing her familiar pink dress, was making her way through the dense overgrowth in the yard of the Doolin Mansion. It was still pretty much the way it was the last time she was there. The old, tattered scarecrow still hung askew on its post and the property was still full of decades of trash and weeds. Stopping to give it an appraising look, she tried to imagine what the delapidated multi-storied Victorian house might have looked like in its heyday. As it was, the place was over a hundred and fifty years old easy! Pretty impressive in its time, she finally thought, but sad, now that old age and disrepair had took over, the house had to come down. She had read the notice staked out in the front yard. Full of legal mumbo-jumbo, it basically said the demolition was being done because the house was so old and unsafe and afterwards the property would go towards an urban renewal project since no living owner could be located.

Her appraisal done, Mandy climbed the steps and went inside the main lobby. The inner screen door gave a loud creak as she entered. She tried to catch the spring powered door as it shut, but it slammed with a loud bang, obviously the rusty spring was still functional. The noise startled a stray cat that had been asleep just inside the doorway. The cat made a rapid dash inside the dark house to safety, but suddenly disappeared upwards with a panicked MEOW and a frantic flailing of legs! Mandy blinked twice to make sure of what she saw, something had lassoed the cat and took it upwards, but what? A moment later Mandy heard a muffled shriek followed by enthusiastic, wet crunching! Mandy thought for a second, frowned, realized what it was, and yelled up into the darkness.

"Jeffy, did you just EAT a stray cat?"

"Oh! Hi, Mandy, was it yours? I'm sorry, here." Mandy heard a whoosh and jumped back as the mangled remains of the just killed cat landed with a sickening splat at her feet. She resisted an urge to upchuck. Jeff was nothing if not polite.

"Umm...Erkkk...No thanks, I just ate." She grimaced and stepped away from the dead cat. Looking back up into the darkness she yelled, "That could have been somebody's pet, you know!"

"Hey, if they have collars I leave 'em alone," came the reply. "Anything else is fair game. Besides, I'm not exactly your average ennsey, weensie, climbed up the waterspout type spider. Regular bugs don't cut the mustard with me."

Mandy had to admit Jeff had a point. Shrugging, she answered, "Fine, works for me, big spiders need a big cereal. Now get down here, I have some important news about this house!" She stepped back as she sensed, rather than saw, Jeff preparing to leap from his lofty perch.

About the same time Jeff thudded in front of Mandy she was startled by a familiar voice behind her!

"What about the house, Mandy?"

Mandy turned and saw Ms. Doolin entering the lobby from an adjoining hallway. She was dressed exactly as she was the last time they met. Walking across the room, she nodded to Jeff who greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Ms. D! Say, do you know Mandy, too?"

"Yes, Jeff. I do. We've met before." Ms. Doolin gave the dead cat a quick look, but didn't say anything.

Before Jeff could respond, Ms. Doolin asked Mandy again about the house. When Mandy explained that the sign outside said the house was being torn down the upcoming Monday, Ms. Doolin got real anxious and dashed out to the front yard! Mandy and Jeff quickly followed and found her staring intently at the sign!

"WHAT? THEY CAN'T!" Mandy looked at Ms. Doolin who had quieted down, but was mumbling under her breath. She couldn't be sure, but Mandy thought she caught a few words, something about..."searching and not being ready yet?" Unsure, she let it go.

Jeff joined in the discussion, "TEAR IT DOWN! Golly, where will I go? There's good eats around here, just look at me!" Jeff turned a few quick circles in the brush and it was plain to see he was putting on weight. Strays, obviously, agreed with him.

Mandy shushed the large spider, "Just hang on, Jeff. If it's one thing I've learned it's that you CAN fight City Hall. Of course, it helps to have some ammo." She looked at Ms. Doolin, her expression clear, "Do YOU have any ammo?" she wondered.

Ms. Doolin, still somewhat distraught, continued on, "Some nerve, this house has been in our family for generations. In fact, our ancestors built the place!"

Mandy, somewhat ticked at Ms. Doolin now for not answering her unspoken question offered up a sarcastic comment, "OK, it's got sentimental value, has it got anything else besides dust, dead cats, and a yard Tarzan could live in?"

It was then Ms. Doolin did something that caught Mandy totally off guard. She called her by her first name, rather the actual first name on her birth certificate.

"A-MAN-DA, don't you ever talk to me like that, or speak ill of this house, ever again. You understand?" She pronounced each syllable clearly and leaned into Mandy's face to drive the point home! Still quite agitated now, she turned, focused her anger on the sign, and gave it a swift kick! The kick splintered the post and sent the rest of the sign flying. With her anger seemingly abated, she turned to face Mandy and Jeff again.

Mandy was honestly startled at the intensity of her outburst, so she tried a different approach. Jeff just stared, not sure of what to expect as he looked at the remains of the ruined sign.

"How do you know about that name?" she asked quietly. "My folks don't even call me that, I won't permit it."

"I know more than you think, I know your Mom and Dad are named Claire and Phil, and I also know you have power over that bag of bones, the Grim Reaper." Ms. Doolin looked at the surprised Mandy for a moment and then continued talking.

"Why is she SO upset over a rundown mansion you ask? I'll tell you tomorrow, right now it's getting dark and I have urgent business inside. I promise I'll answer all your questions when you return." She then spoke to Jeff. "You may remain outside and hunt if you wish. Oh, and clean up the cat on my floor first, you know how I feel about scattered leftovers."

Jeff answered with his usual enthusiasm, "Sure thing, Ms.D. It won't happen again." After saying goodbye to Mandy he dashed back to the house with surprising speed for one so large, no doubt to finish his meal and then continue hunting.

Ms. Doolin chuckled to herself and waved bye to Mandy, "He makes an excellent watchdog, don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2 Saturday

Who Killed Who Part 2 

A continuation by DyNaMoDave of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Chapter Two Saturday

When Mandy awoke the next morning she could hardly wait to get out of the house. Pulling her dress over her head as she ran down the hall she imagined all sorts of things about Ms. Doolin and her past. Normally, as a rule she never allowed herself to get overly excited about anything. Yet, here she was, getting all worked up about going to see Ms. Doolin in that condemned mansion the way Mindy would get if she was going to a glamour boutique at a trendy mall.

She was still trying to make sense of it all when she ran into Grim in the kitchen. He was sitting at the dinner table nursing a battered coffee pot and looked totally exhausted.

Mandy spoke in her usual caring way, "Well, don't you look like death warmed over." She gave him her best deadpan stare.

"Oh, aren't we the funny one?" Grim responded sarcastically.

"You know I don't do funny, Grim."

"Don't gimme dat bunk, child! I almost had you de time I dressed up as a woman when we had to trick dat health freak."

Mandy said nothing, and looked away as if dismissing the whole matter. "It wasn't funny, did I laugh?"

"You had to leave, admit it!" Grim pointed accusingly.

"I left of my own choosing, and speaking of leaving, we're going to the Doolin place." She looked at Grim, her message clear. He didn't have a choice in the matter. "We've been talking, and since you said you knew all about dat house there's a few teengs I want answered, mon." She concluded, mimicking his accent just to tease him.

When Grim heard that he gave Mandy a startled glance and quickly spoke, "For your information, Mandy, I have to visit me Granny Grim. Give Amanda my regards. Bye." Before Mandy could object, Grim stood, quickly spun his scythe, and stepped into a portal he created. Vanishing before her eyes, the last thing she saw was him putting a bony finger just below an eye socket and sticking out his tongue. Grim, it seems, was making a hasty retreat.

Mandy frowned, "Fine then." She crossed her arms and glowered at the spot where the portal had been. Oh, how he would pay for that gesture, how insolent! She had been getting lax on Grim lately and it showed in his behavior. When he got back she'd fix his little red wagon, she'd...suddenly her sharp mind locked onto something Grim said. "Give Amanda my regards."

Mandy pondered that and remembered the photos Ms. Doolin had shown her the first time they met. Photos of her beating Grim in several different sports. They obviously knew each other, but twice in two days now she had heard the name Amanda. What was the deal? Frustrated and irritated with Grim's recent actions she went over to the dinner table and poured herself a cup of coffee. A quick jolt and off she'd go. She poured the cup, no cream or sugar thank you, and was just about to take her first sip when her giggling and pajama clad parents unexpectedly walked into the kitchen.

Everybody kind of stared at each other for a moment. It was apparent that Mandy didn't expect her parents to be up, and her parents stared right back thinking the same thing about her. Mandy spoke first, "Aren't you two up way early for a Saturday?"

Claire closed her robe and answered, "We couldn't sleep, Mandy. So we...well, never mind." Claire hushed up and looked at Phil, her obedient and shy husband. Mandy drew back, looked disgusted and said, "That's Top-of-the-Line TMI, you got that?" Done with that comment, she then looked at her dad.

Phil looked at his wife, then Mandy, then at Mandy's coffee. They had asked her politely many times not to drink coffee unless it was Decaf, but by the robust smell, it was a regular, strong brewed coffee. Phil, not wanting to get Mandy upset so early, nervously offered up a suggestion instead, "You might want...umm...cream and sugar with that, it...uhh...smells really strong,"

Mandy took one baleful glance at him and took an especially long and loud slurpy slurp from her cup, "Naaah, I'm fine." She gave her dad a cold stare as thanks for his unwanted comment.

Claire picked up where her husband left off, "Mandy, honey, the three of us have to talk. There's something about the family you should know." Phil nodded in support.

Mandy was already becoming impatient with the morning's delays, plus the coffee was kicking in. She rapidly spoke, "Sorry to cancel your lovely idea of this wonderful family's Kodak moment, but I have to go back to the Doolin place. Maybe later, maybe NOT!" With that, Mandy bolted from the kitchen and out the back door of the house.

Phil looked at Claire and asked, "Did she say...back...to the Doolin place?"

"She did, and that implies she's been there before."

Phil continued, "...then that might mean?"

"Exactly." Claire finished.

Mandy proceeded down the street towards the Doolin Mansion. Even though she was in a hurry she couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was on an early Saturday morning. There was no morning rush getting ready for school, traffic was light because of the weekend, and thankfully, hopefully, Billy and Irwin were still asleep. Suddenly, she had the distinct impression she was being followed. Whipping around rapidly she looked up and down both sides of the street. Nothing was out of the ordinary; just sanitation workers picking up garbage, a dog marking his territory on a fire hydrant, and a papergirl tossing some papers, everything was seemingly normal. Still, she looked about one more time and turned back around and ran slam into Irwin, knocking him flat on his back!

"Irwin, why are you up so early, and why are you stalking me?" Mandy demanded, with hands on her hips.

"Just going camping with my dad, Mandy. See?" He stood up, gestured backwards and Mandy could see Irwin's dad standing beside an overloaded SUV. He saw her and waved, "Hi, Mandy. Lovely morning for a family getaway, isn't it?" Irwin's mummy mom, who was dressed in something resembling a beekeepers uniform, also waved.

"Hello, Irwin's Dad and Mom." Mandy dryly answered back, clearly annoyed at having run into Irwin, literally. She turned to leave, but Irwin spoke again.

"Say, Mandy, wanna come with us and experience the great outdoors? This is special because mom usually stays behind, but dad bought her protective clothes for the sun. Otherwise, she'd dry up."

"You dry up, and leave me be. I'm going to the Doolin place." With that, Mandy turned and continued on towards her destination. After that Boogey thing with the kissing incident the thought of being close to Irwin in any shape, form, or fashion gave her the shuddering crawlies.

"I see how it is, you'd rather spend time in a creepy old house than with manly me. I'm too much for ya, huh? You'll be sorry one day, BABY!" Irwin was angry at yet another rebuff by Mandy.

Mandy stopped, sighed deeply, turned around, and stomped back to Irwin. Grabbing his shirt collar with both hands she lifted him off the ground, and spoke slowly and clearly, "Irwin, you kissed me without my expressed permission. I was unconscious, you took shameful advantage of me! Boogey's influence wasn't that great, a simple kiss from anybody would have done it, but for you it wasn't a kiss on the cheek, nor was it a quick peck on the lips. It was a kiss of passion like we were married!" She dropped him and he fell hard on his butt, having to push his hands out backwards to keep from landing totally flat. She bent over to look at him and he looked into the eyes of pure, cold fury! "Is that how you will deal with women in the future, Irwin? By taking advantage of them? If you ever hope to speak to me again it better be WITH A HUMBLE RESPECT, YOU GOT THAT?" She was practically screaming in his ear at this point. He tried to talk, but she pressed on, "Oh, and one more thing, I'M NOT YOUR BABY!" With that, she backed off, gave him the most frightful grimace she could muster, then did an about face and walked away quickly. She was late enough as it was.

Irwin tried to stop her. Stammering, he called out, "Please, I made a mistake, I lost my senses, can we talk? I just wanted to help you. Please, Mandy?" He looked genuinely hurt as if something she had said, after numerous attempts, finally registered. It was simple, really. Mandy had feelings too, and he had horribly insulted them. He stopped and watch her leave, trying to get her attention but it was no use. Desperate, he called out to her one last time, "Mannndyyyyy!"

Mandy just waved him off without commenting because she felt the discussion was over. Irwin gazed ruefully at her as she left. He wondered if that was her middle finger sticking up, but she was so far away now, he couldn't be sure. Turning sadly away, he climbed into the idling SUV and shut the door. He'd just have to give her time and hope for the best.

Having wasted enough time with Irwin and his parents, Mandy practically ran up the old broken sidewalk to Ms. Doolin's front door. She was just about to open it when it opened from the inside. Ms. Doolin was standing there and spoke.

"I had a feeling you'd be here early, so I made it a point to meet you." Ms. Doolin got right to business. "I wanted to say, before we go any further, that I'm sorry about getting upset with you yesterday. I apologize, there's much you need to know and I should have realized that."

Mandy, although eager to talk to her, still eyed her suspiciously without speaking. Ms. Doolin kept on talking to ease the moment.

"What's the matter, Mandy? Cat got your tongue?" Ms. Doolin was respectful and didn't use that other name Mandy disliked so much.

Mandy looked around and answered slowly, "No, no cats, not with Jeff around." Mandy looked past Ms. Doolin and into the doorway clearly wanting to go on inside. Ms. Doolin thought Mandy's remark was funny and chuckled, "Very good Mandy, you made a funny." Ms. Doolin, however, stopped chuckling when she noticed Mandy just staring at her blankly. She bent down to Mandy's eye level and asked her a pointed question.

"Are you upset, what's wrong?"

Mandy answered back, "As I am forever explaining, I don't do funny. My statement was simple fact." Mandy paused, then let out a long sigh of exasperation. "Two things; One, I just chewed out a clueless moron who constantly hits on me, and two, I'm not used to having an adult talk to me as an equal, much less actually apologize for something. My folks barely talk to me at all, and as for my teachers, to them I'm just another nameless little kid in a big system."

"I see, well come inside and have a long, adult talk with me." She took Mandy by the hand and led her inside. "I'd enjoy it, and I think you would too."

Just a few hundred feet down the sidewalk were Claire and Phil. They watched in amazement as Mandy and Ms. Doolin walked inside and closed the door. Claire angrily hissed to Phil, "I just knew it was her, I knew it!" Mandy's instincts had been correct, she was followed, and by none other than her own parents. When she spun around to check, Clair and Phil ducked behind a garbage truck and had to pull their feet up to keep from being spotted.

When Ms. Doolin closed the door they waited a few moments then proceeded to the house. Claire whispered, "Mandy really lit into Irwin, I wonder what that was about?"

Phil spoke, but it was a useless comment, "They're just kids, who cares?"

Clair answered firmly, "I do." She then looked at house and let out a low whistle, "It's been a long time, the place has really gone downhill."

Phil nodded and bowed to the door, "Yeah, well ladies first." He smiled.

Giving him a somewhat playful shove she slowly opened the creaking door and muttered, "Coward."

Phil just shrugged, and together the two quietly entered the house. Claire grabbed the door as it closed, careful to let the spring pull in slowly lest the door make an unwanted slam.

Ms. Doolin took Mandy upstairs to her bedroom. When they arrived she asked, "I have fresh melon, would you like a piece?" Ms. Doolin pointed to an ornate silver tray on a mahogany end table. On it were melon slices accompanied with silver saucers and utensils that matched the tray. Mandy began to feel really at ease with the familiar ritual and the comfortable, homey surroundings of the house. She took a plate and helped herself. Sitting back in a rocker, she waited for Ms. Doolin to speak.

"My, where do I begin? I think I'll start with how I know Grim, then go from there. Over a hundred and fifty years ago my family built this mansion. Afterwards, the Endsville Chamber of Commerce convened in the building and wrote the very first city charter. As such, that makes it an historical landmark that should not be destroyed. I am desperately looking for that charter, the original is in here somewhere."

"What does that have to do with Grim?" Mandy asked.

"I'm getting to that. A few years later my great-grandmother many times over lay dying in that very bed you're sitting next to." Mandy looked at the bed, an old, but well kept, four poster bed with a thick hand sewn quilt. At the end of the bed was a cedar linen chest, which was used to store the quilt, sheets, and blankets. Atop the chest stood a pair of silver candlesticks. As Mandy gazed around and ate, Ms. Doolin continued, "When her life began to fade away I'm told the room filled with an unnatural light, and when that light dimmed, the Angel of Death, the Grim Reaper Himself had manifested in front of my grandmother. Completely petrified of death, as most people of that time were, she tried to bargain for extra time. Grim, even back then, it seems, could not resist a bet. She hung on long enough to beat him in a simple game of checkers."

Mandy just shook her head in amazement, "Why am I not surprised? Then afterwards, Grim spared her and she lived for several more years, right?"

"No."

"What, Grim took her anyway? What a dirt bag!"

Ms. Doolin kept on, "The deal was, grandmother would still have to die, but the Grim Reaper would have to fulfill a promise, and that was servitude, a binding some call it, to grandmother's oldest daughter. When the oldest daughter died she tricked ol' Grim in a game of Blackjack. That tradition of beating him in some kind of game has been passed down with the help of this house." Ms. Doolin looked at Mandy for any reaction.

"The house, how?" Mandy asked, her expression one of intense curiosity.

Ms. Doolin nooded. "This house feeds off negative energy. It has a life of it's own, a symbiotic spirit that decided to live here. However, that spirit is very particular about it's diet and feeds off the energies of my family only. The trick to keeping the Grim Reaper bound to our family is this house, it amplifies our aggression, our grit, our feistiness and our strength and uses it to suppress the Grim Reaper's powers. In return, the female members of this house usually live long and healthy lives. If this house is destroyed, ultimately we'll lose dominion over the Grim Reaper no matter how hard we try to keep it. He'll escape, our family will lose the benefit of the spirit, and that will be the end of that."

"How does the charter help then, why is it so important?" Mandy asked.

"It's an historical document that connects this house and this town. If I can find it, you can show it to City Hall and they'll have to call off the demolition. If they do that, the house will be spared and most likely restored. The spirit will stay, and the Grim Reaper will remain bound." She gave Mandy a dejected look, "Unfortunately, I can't seem to find it and Monday is just two days away." Ms. Doolin sat down in weary resignation. "I've searched from attic to basement, but it's just not here. That document is the ammo you spoke of needing earlier." Ms. Doolin then did something that caused Mandy to make a silent gasp. She pinched her nose like Mandy did when she was frustrated.

Mandy decided to not speak about that just yet, but looked around instead. She noticed several faded places along the walls as if furniture had been there for a long time, then moved. She remembered seeing many places like that throughout the mansion. As she browsed around, one very large blank spot on the far wall caught her eye and piqued her interest. It wasn't just a plain rectangle where a desk might have been, instead it was a fancy shape, as if possessing spires and pinnacles.

That spot, what was there, can you tell me?" Mandy pointed towards the spot.

"It was a dresser made of Philippine Mahogany trimmed in Indonesian Teak wood. It had a crystal mirror and was completely hand made and inlayed with silver and gold reliefs. It was my mom's favorite piece of furniture, and I remember admiring it as a little girl. I used to love exploring in all the drawers and compartments looking for her jewelry. The thing weighed a ton, and I hope whoever took it got a sore back for their trouble." Mandy looked at the spot and thought about the other blank spaces she had seen. Clearly, the place had been looted over time, and whatever valuables were in the furniture were also gone.

"I find it odd, Ms. Doolin, that the one thing you need so badly is the one thing that is missing. That can't be a coincidence."

Ms. Doolin nodded and said, "I think you're right, I feel the same way." She paused for a moment, then offered up a suggestion. "You know, this talk is going to take a while, so let's make it easier by using our first names. Please listen, I am also called Amanda, but you're certainly welcome to call me Mandy, or Grandma, if you wish." The older Mandy looked at the younger Mandy and smiled.

Mandy just stared intently, then spoke, "For now I'll keep calling you Ms. Doolin if that's all right? This all feels a little strange to me still, OK?"

"As you wish, I understand, but there are others we need to talk to. It's a family matter."

"Others? Family matter? Explain."

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Ms. Doolin walked out to the hallway and called out, "You can come in now, I know you're there." At first, nothing happened, then two people walked into the room. Mandy was absolutely flabbergasted when she recognized them as her parents. She leaped from her chair and confronted them angrily, "I knew I was being followed, I just knew it! How dare you?"

Ms Doolin spoke, "Hello Clarice, Hello Phillip. My, how you've grown." Mandy turned and stared at Ms. Doolin after that comment.

Claire spoke and in doing so gave Mandy the final clue to put it all together, "Hello, Grandmother. Would you please not call me that?" Claire looked annoyed at being called Clarice; just like Mandy did earlier when she was called Amanda.

Mandy looked at her mom, then at Ms. Doolin. She tried to speak, but only stammered as the older women and Phil looked on. Finally, she was composed enough and spoke to her mom, "Did you just call her, Grandmother?"

"Yes, I did." Claire nodded to her perplexed daughter.

Mandy looked at Ms. Doolin, "Then, that would make her my...?"

"Great-grandmother." Ms. Doolin finished finished for a very surprised Mandy.

After that incredible statement Phil grabbed the candlesticks off the linen chest, formed them into a cross and thrust them into Ms. Doolin's face, "BACK, you foul thing, go back from whence you came!" he commanded. Ms. Doolin was seemingly unaffected, except for a slight twitching in her lips. She appeared to be close to laughing out loud.

Claire spoke sharply, "Phil, you idiot, she's not a vampire!" She sighed and pinched the top of her nose in frustration. Mandy saw that and did a double take at her mom. It seems that little gesture was a family trait.

Ms. Doolin corrected Claire, "Actually, I'm an earthbound spirit. There are unfinished matters that keep me in the physical world. Once they are taken care of, I will be able to depart." Mandy turned quickly after hearing that, clearly not liking what it implied.

Phil put the candlesticks back on the linen chest and asked, "Matters, what type of matters?" Mandy looked at him, then at Ms. Doolin and rolled her eyes in embarrassment. Grabbing the candlesticks, she opened the chest, chucked them inside, slammed the lid back down, and then sat on the chest.  
Claire nodded approvingly to Mandy then asked her grandmother the same question, "Yes, what's kept you here for so long?"

"I think you know, Claire." Mandy looked at her mom.

"Well, I don't. Tell me." Mandy looked back at Ms. Doolin.

"The family ledger that contains the original city charter, don't tell me you don't know." Ms Doolin answered with a touch of irritation. It was becoming a sore subject with her. The fruitless searching for so long was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Grandmother, I swear, WE swear," she looked at Phil, then back at her grandmother, "that we don't know where it's at. I haven't seen it since I was Mandy's age, and that was when you placed it in the family safe."

"Well, it's gone. The safe is open and empty!" Ms. Doolin answered, her voice cracked and trembling with frustration.

Phil offered up a theory, "Well, any ideas on who took it, or might want it?"

Ms. Doolin shrugged, "Some drifter looking for a trinket to sell, no doubt."

Claire, calm but curious now, asked, "Why are you so concerned about that charter, what's really going on?" Mandy looked at Ms. Doolin who seemed unable to speak for the moment. She waved Claire off for a moment as if taking a brief break from the stress.

Mandy continued for her, "The charter is an historical document, a valuable original. If it's found, the Endsville City Hall is certain to cancel the demolition scheduled for Monday. The house stays as a landmark and our family keeps control of Grim."

Claire answered in astonishment, "Mandy, this house is possessed, I know it, your dad knows it, she knows it! I won't have her putting you in danger with stories about keeping the Grim Reaper under our control. I heard enough of that family rubbish growing up, we're all in very real danger. It ends here; when the house comes down, you won't have a reason to stay Grandmother, and you, Mandy, will be a normal little girl again without the Grim Reaper poisoning your senses. I've had enough of him in our lives!"

Mandy and Ms. Doolin both looked at Claire with shock in their eyes, Mandy stood atop the linen chest to confront her parents eye to eye, "You did it, didn't you? Somehow, you two got the City Hall convinced that this house had to be torn down!" Claire motioned for Phil to continue.

Phil nodded, then spoke again, this time with a bit more authority and information, "We wanted the house torn down and through the use of phone calls, e-mails, and letters we finally convinced City Hall to do just that. Claire wanted the place gone because it reminded her of the past, of things she'd rather forget, and of a family legacy she wanted to end. Knowing Mandy was more like her grandmother than Claire would like, we focused on getting the house demolished." Phil moved next to Mandy and finished speaking. "Mandy, you're our child and we love you. This house is a different matter, it can go, and with it, the Grim Reaper."

"This is MY HOME, you have no right!" Ms. Doolin found her voice again and was definately using it. Mandy, almost red in the face, looked mad enough to chew nails. Her parents had crossed a line that was unforgivable!

"NO RIGHT?!" Claire was using her voice too. "No right, you say? Mandy, did she tell you what happened to one of the very first owners of the house, did she?" Claire looked at her grandmother already knowing the answer.

"I'll tell you, she went all psychotic with an axe and killed her parents!"

Ms. Doolin tried to explain, "It wasn't the house, Elizabeth was already disturbed with childhood issues. When she moved the house's influence over her dissipated and she became insane. The house actually calmed her, made her functional so long as she remained here."

Claire sighed loudly, spread her arms in frustration and repeated a very old nursery rhyme for Mandy's benefit. It went something like this:

"Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks; And when she saw what she had done She gave her father forty-one."

Claire approached Mandy who was still standing on the linen chest. Standing next to Phil they both confronted her as a team. Claire asked sharply, "Now, do you understand? This house twists everyone who lives in it, just look at her!" She pointed accusingly Ms. Doolin. Mandy just stared back at her parents in stubborn defiance, upset with the recent revelations and leery of their close proximity.

Ms. Doolin lost her temper at this point, she'd had enough. "How dare you? That's it, get out!" When she finished her demand, the room grew dark as a coal mine at midnight. The air became really chilly and everybody could see their breath it was so cold. Everybody looked around, but there was no Ms. Doolin to be seen. They were still trying to determine their next course of action when it was determined for them by an enormous and deafening thunderclap! The noise shook the room so hard that dust and plaster fell from the ceiling and walls. As they coughed and spluttered they were totally overwhelmed when the windows shattered outwards into a billion pieces with another deafening crash!

"GO NOW!"

Claire and Phil grabbed Mandy and left much faster than when they first arrived. Ms. Doolin's high pitched cackle provided more motivation and they took the stairs three or four at a time! In just a few seconds they were in the front yard. Looking back, they saw all the shutters and doors slamming shut. Ms. Doolin, it seems, was done entertaining for the day.

Mandy summed it up quite nicely, "Gee Mom, way to dis' your Grandma!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sunday

Who Killed Who Part 2

A continuation by DyNaMoDave of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Chapter Three Sunday

Sunday morning at Mandy's house came in far quieter than the previous evening had left. After Mandy and her parents arrived home from Ms. Doolin's, they began a heated discussion which rapidly escalated into a pointless shouting match. Her parents were one side insisting that she stay away from the Doolin property, that she put the family legacy in the past, and that she release the Grim Reaper and let him go. Mandy, on the other hand, was terribly upset that they never told her about her family's past and to what extent they were really involved with the Grim Reaper. Mandy couldn't recall her family being this emotionally upset ever, and what was even more unsettling was the fact that her parents, usually split and unfocused, were now unified and determined to keep her away from the Doolin property until the matter was resolved. Mandy had told them that she lost what little respect she had for them, then instantly regretted it because saying so told them she originally had some respect for them in the first place. Mandy was enraged, how dare they confront her as a team!

Mandy, also determined to have her own way in this matter, was already awake and in the kitchen discussing it with Grim. Upon awakening she didn't even take the time to change from her nightie or put on her hairband, but instead headed straightaway to challenge Grim. Let's listen in, shall we?

"...and the horse you rode in on. How dare you keep such information from me? In case you've forgotten, I own you!" Mandy was standing on top of the dinner table, looking Grim square in the eye.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten at all. In fact, I've never been more aware of it. It's so liberating to see you lose control. What will you do when de house is gone?" Grim smirked right back at her, almost daring her to do something.

Mandy did do something, she kicked the coffee pot at Grim! He let out a yelp, slid back in his chair and managed to avoid most of the scalding liquid. Since the coffee pot missed its intended target it continued in an arc and rebounded off the refrigerator door. The impact broke open the coffee pot which caused steaming grounds and coffee to splatter all over the door and on the floor.

"ARE YOU PSYCHOTIC, CHILD?!" Grim yelled. He quickly stood up and brushed off his robes.

Mandy paused, and spoke between angry breaths, "I don't NEED...some paranormal parasite...to control you. I can do that on my own." With that, she made a quick fake with her right arm as if to grab the scythe. Grim yanked it away towards his right and that's when Mandy made a successful cross grab with her left hand. Seizing her prize, she jumped off the table and landed flat on her feet. Quickly, she held the scythe horizontally above her head and raised one knee as if to break it!

"HEY, you don't want to be doin' dat!" Grim looked like he wanted to grab the scythe, but wasn't quite sure if he could wrest it from her before she broke it. Reluctantly, cautiously, he began to have a real talk with Mandy.

"Just settle down, I'll step away. Put me scythe down and let's talk." To prove his good intentions he walked backwards all the way to the far wall. "See, I mean it, just don't do anything rash." Grim raised his arms in good faith as if surrendering to an enemy and slowly sat down on the floor so that his back was against the wall while still facing Mandy.

Mandy responded by withdrawing to her side of the kitchen so that there was an even greater distance between them. She slid down the wall to a sitting position like Grim and slid the handle of the scythe behind her as she sat. What she did was pin the handle of the scythe between the wall and the floor as she sat on it. Mandy was taking no chances at this point, lest Grim pull a trick or some other stunt.

Grim eyed Mandy and offered a comment to break the ice, "Well, we can't have a staring contest, it'll get us nowhere."

Mandy was irritable, sassy, and not in the mood for idle chit-chat, "Fine, how was work, more messy deaths to gross you out?"

The dark robed figure sighed, "High dive suicides ARE gross. They always look like someone's exploded a beachball full of Chili Mac."

Mandy was on him in a second, "OK, we've been pleasant, now TELL ME EVERYTHING..." She stood, and assumed her previous position, "...or I swear I'll splinter this thing!"

Grim just sighed and shook his head, "Very well, I'm tinking dat one reason you're angry is because you found out by accident just how long I've been part of de family. You can thank your parents for dat, if they hadn't rushed city hall you wouldn't have found out like you did."

"If they had their way I wouldn't have found out at all. Grim, is Ms. Doolin really my great-grandmother?"

Grim answered, "Your great-grandmother she is, by your mom named after Ms. Doolin you were." Mandy blinked at that. Mandy thought her mom disliked her grandmother and yet was pleased that she named her only child after her. She made a mental note to talk to her mom about that later.

"I've always hated that name, it sounded so fancy and formal."

Grim spoke, "Do you still feel dat way?"

"I haven't decided yet. Grim, something else is bugging me. I mean, why are you still here? Mom obviously doesn't want you around, and I'm betting her mother doesn't either, and yet, here you are, why? You could have left years ago, but didn't. I'd like to know why, and you're GOING to tell me." Mandy hadn't relaxed for a moment, she was just trying to get Grim to open up about the past.

Grim looked like someone caught raiding the cookie jar, "It's true when Ms. Doolin finally died, I was no longer bound to your family. I was freed when I played your grandmother in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and won, best two out of three. It felt so good dat when Claire came of age I played her in a game of Tic-Tac-Toe and won, best three out of five."

Mandy's razor sharp mind put it together from there, "You were gloating, weren't you? You were so happy to be free and when you won against two of my ancestors you couldn't resist playing a kid, a sure thing, in a limbo game. Only, I won, didn't I? You weren't counting on that, were you?"

Grim looked like he'd endured the suffering of all the damned in Hades when he answered, "You and dat insufferable Billy, a pox on you both. I wish I'd have never came here to have me way wit dat stupid old hamster!"

Mandy then did something totally unexpected; she briefly giggled out loud at Grim's response. Trying to fight it with twitching eyes and numerous grimaces she finally relented and let it out. It was a giggle that was both joyous, infectious and long overdue. It was such that Grim, who was now grinning from ear to ear despite his anger and moody self-loathing, found hard to resist. Mandy saw this and realized she needed to stop so she clamped both hands fast over her mouth to do just that. Having allowed herself to recently feel sadness for Billy was one thing, but laughter, and so close afterwards, was too much too soon. After a bit, she succeeded in stopping. Pausing, she talked to Grim.

"Grim, while you are both pathetic and ludicrous, I will give you this. I almost lost it there, your idiotic reasoning and how it blew up in your face was truly funny. Now, we'll never mention me laughing again."

Grim mentioned her laughing again, "See, I can make you laugh. You can't deny it dis time child, you're losing control."

The old Mandy was back and in control, "What did I just say?"

"Oh, right. My bad."

Mandy continued, "One more question, the spirit of the house, tell me about it."

Grim paused a bit before answering slowly, "It's as Ms. Doolin told you. It's been in the house since de beginning. We always knew it was there, but nobody's been able to communicate with it, not even me lately. I think it's acting on instinct instead of intelligence, probably like some microscopic paramecium or something. Whatever the case, for some reason know only to it, your family provides it sustinence with your negative energies."

"I don't buy it, Grim."

"WHAT?! I've told you what you wanted to hear. I declare, sometimes you're such an ungrateful little snot!"

"You told me what you thought I wanted to hear, but you slipped up. You said nobody's been able to communicate with it, and not you lately. You know what I think?"

"Do I has a choice?" Grim look resigned to endure yet another Mandy rant.

"No, you don't. I think that spirit might have moved on. You said it yourself, there were two generations where my family didn't use your servitude. So, it got bored, it got hungry and it left! I think you're trying to run a scam on me by using the house being torn down as an opportunity to fool me into thinking I'm losing my touch!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Before they could discuss it any further there was an enormous impact at the back door of the kitchen. The door flung open from the blow which also caused dishes and kitchen appliances to fall off the shelves. If that wasn't enough there was also an accompanying stench that caused both Mandy and Grim to nearly gag! The answer to the noise and stink was answered when Billy came in with bloodshot watery eyes. He smelled like he had been skunked. He had...well sorta!

"MANDY, GRIM, I needs GASP your help...PEEE-YEEWW!"

Both Mandy and Grim had retreated to the wall furthest away from the door. Both of them had their hands up as a barrier to prevent Billy from approaching.

Mandy demanded answers and asked, "What happened to you? Did you mistake another skunk for a cat?" Then she got really mad. "Are your EYES screwing up again!"

Billy heard that, saw the scythe on the floor where Mandy had left it, and figured he'd take measures to prevent anymore supernatural eye surgery. He grabbed the scythe and pointed it at Grim.

"My peepers are jes' fine, but Jeff is the one needing help. He was hunting cats at the Doolin place and caught a skunk by mistake. The skunk didn't like it much. It kinda rubbed off on me gettin' Jeff here. "

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Grim was getting tired of his scythe being pointed at him. He was supposed to be the one doing the pointing, not the other way around.

"What do you need Billy, besides a long bath?" Mandy asked.

"Geez, is everybody steww-pidd? I needs Grim to zap Jeff back to his old, non-skunkified self." He held up the scythe as an answer.

About that time the kitchen door opened again, but not as hard. Jeff was outside wheezing, gasping, and panting. He wasted no time pleading for help.

"Can you WHEEEZE hurry it up? COUGH I...smell something awful!" GAG Jeff fell down and began a rapid panting to catch his breath. All the while rubbing his inflamed eyes with his front four legs.

Grim used the opportunity to take some quick steps over to Billy. He snatched the scythe from his hand and rapidly strode over to Jeff.

"Jeffy, I can help you, but not here. Come with me to me Granny Grim's. She can whip up a bath that'll pull that smell off. Of course, you might be a few shades lighter in color for a time. It's a powerful dunkin,' mon."

"I don't care, let's WHEEZE get 'er done!"

Grim brandished his scythe, opened a larger portal than normal for Jeff and ushered him inside. Quickly stepping in lest Mandy or Billy follow, he closed the portal. He was actually glad for the diversion, Mandy was getting closer to some things than he'd like, and he was glad to be away from her. As far as Billy was concerned the dolt could stink until it wore off. He'd been sprayed once before, so what was the big deal now with a near miss?

Mandy watched Grim and Jeff vanish into the portal, and the instant they were gone Mandy was on Billy like a snake on a mouse. "OK, spill it. Why the Mother Theresa act for Jeff?"

"Ummm, I kinda like how Jeff the spider worships the ground upon which I, Billy the hu-mon, walk. He also promised to help next time Sperg wants to bully me up."

Mandy wasn't buying it, "...and, what else?"

Billy acted liked a little kid being forced to admit something embarrassing, "I, er, I means, I remember, um, what it was like to be skunkified and I...felt sorry for him."

Mandy shot him a sideways calculating glance, "That's unexpectedly nice of you. Jeff could've killed you a long time ago if he had really wanted to. You know that now, don't you? The big oaf really does love you, Dadd." She smirked at that.

Billy returned the smirk, "Well, Momm. He loves you too, ya know."

Mandy made a snort of derision and glared at Billy, "Yeah, well, I'd love to get out of this house. I'm going to the Doolin place before my parents come down to see what all the noise is about." With that final comment she headed for the door causing Billy to start chuckling and giggling.

"Wah-hehh, ehhe, aheee, heeee!" Billy was really enjoying himself. In fact, he was enjoying himself way too much which upset Mandy. She rushed in and was going to snatch him up by the collar, but was repulsed by his skunk smell.

"Ugh, Billy, go home and wash off that awful stink, and what is so funny, you idjit?"

"You's going outside in that skimpy nightie, girl...HA AHAHA HA" Billy then made one too many comments, "I can see yo' hiney cheeks and flowery pink undies!"

One could practically hear Mandy's dark eyebrows slam together with indignant anger! Holding her breath, she grabbed Billy by the back of the collar and the back of the belt, and gave him a traditional bums rush out the damaged kitchen door. Billy hit the sidewalk with a grunt, got up, and decided to complain.

"Well, I guess I'm voted off the island, huh? I was jus' tryin' to help." Billy pointed his finger in Mandy's face in frustration.

"Swoon, you're my knight in rusty armor. Hit the road!" Mandy slapped Billy's finger away and stepped up to him and scowled. Billy saw Mandy's expression and decided to leave well enough alone. That was smart, Mandy felt so angry and flustered she'd was half tempted to walk to the Doolin place in her birthday suit, and God help the first boy stupid enough to say anything. She'd wear what she wanted when she wanted!

Soon afterwards, Mandy was at Ms. Doolin's house wearing blue jeans and an old Purple Filth T-shirt. She decided to forgo her usual attire because she intended to get as dirty as possible looking for the family ledger. That is, if she could get in the place. The doors and windows were still shuttered, causing her to frown slightly.

Grunting and groaning Mandy tugged and pulled at the front door, but it wouldn't budge. Deciding that wasn't going to work, Mandy spent several fruitless minutes trying to get in through the windows. However, they too, refused to open. Mandy kicked the door in utter frustration, then launched an all out assault on the doorknob. Grabbing the doorknob she propped both feet up on the door and pulled with all her might. All she got for her troubles was a sore butt when the knob let go causing her to fall backwards.

Mandy was absolutely at her emotional worse because she began to weep, "PLEASE, let me in! SNIFF I want to see you again. I want to get to know you, before SNIFF you have to leave. PLEASE!" She began banging and kicking the door again, determined to get in or die trying. Ignoring the dust falling in her face from the rotted porch roof she pressed on and screamed, "Don't punish me because you're mad at mom!" She picked up the doorknob, reared back, and assumed a major league pitching stance. Just before she could pitch the doorknob, she felt it vanish from her gasp as if someone had plucked it from her hand...in actuality, someone had!

Spinning around Mandy saw Ms. Doolin there casually tossing the doorknob up and down in her hand. She looked at Mandy and spoke, "Did you know how happy you made me when we first met?"

"How did I make you happy?" Mandy wiped her tear stained face and asked, hope and curiosity now on her face instead of frustration and anger.

"When you began to argue with me about keeping the dice. I knew then had a grand-daughter like me, full of grit and spunk." She looked at Mandy and made an observation. "You're so unlike your mom, don't get me wrong, I love her, she's your mother, but she was always so dratted high society proper and polite. Ohhh, that just makes me crazy when I think of it! CRAZY! When she grew up I always hoped she'd be a bit more down to earth, and have some backbone, toughen up, you know!"

Mandy continued the conversation, "...but, I showed her, huh?"

"Yes, you certainly did." Ms. Doolin steered Mandy to an old wicker rocking chair near one of the windows. Sitting down, she picked Mandy up and placed her in her lap. Holding her close, she whispered gently, "I'd never punish you, I'm sorry, and I'd never leave you without saying goodbye, I love you." She then held Mandy closer and gave her a loving hug only a grandmother could give. Mandy absolutely never, ever, allowed such mawkish and sentimental coddling, but Ms. Doolin was different. Overcome by the moment, returned the hug and began to softly sob, and then of course, denying it.

"I...love you too, but I'm not crying, grandma." Mandy stated matter of factly.

"I know, I know...but when you're done not crying, would you care to help me look for the ledger? Tomorrow is the deadline and the city has already placed equipment here." She pointed to the side yard where a bulldozer and crane complete with wrecking ball stood at the ready.

Mandy gasped at the audacious preplanning of the city, "That's why I came, to help you find the ledger. Failure isn't an option." She was definately chipper, and hopping down to the floor, headed towards the front door.

"Well then, let's go find it, and enjoy each other's company." Ms. Doolin stood, and as she did so the windows and doors opened by themselves. Nodding at Mandy, she gave her a sly wink.

Mandy replied in a neutral tone, "OK, now you're just showing off."

Ms. Doolin just smiled and led her inside.


	4. Chapter 4 Monday

Who Killed Who Part 2

A continuation by DyNaMoDave of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Chapter Four Monday

Sunday had been a tiring and totally unproductive day for Mandy and Ms. Doolin. From attic to basement a methodic search in each room had proved useless. So had tapping on walls and floors for secret passageways and hiding places. They were no closer to finding the family ledger than they had been in the beginning, and it was now Monday. The deadline for demolition of the house had arrived and the heat was on. It became sadly apparent that the ledger simply wasn't in the house, and that Mandy, for the first time in her life, would lose at something. Too bad it would be something so vitally important and profoundly personal.

It was early Monday morning and Claire, deciding to not add fuel to an already volatile fire, didn't object when Mandy firmly stated, "NO school for me today. I'm stopping the demolition by any means possible." Claire just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. What could she do without Grim? It was painfully obvious to even the most thickheaded individual that Grim would drive the bulldozer himself if the workmen would let him. Mandy would get no help there. As for her stubborn daughter, Claire knew the workmen would demand that she leave so as to not endanger her safety. It was nearly over and she smiled, soon this whole affair would be just an uncomfortable memory.

Claire called to Mandy, "Well, before you go, please go to the basement if you want clean clothes. They're all in the dryer. I have to go to the attic to hunt for some things. I'm having a yard sale." She chuckled briefly to herself, thinking that since Phil was gone to work already she'd sneak out a few extra things the man would never miss.

Mandy glared at her mom, the inefficiency around here was getting more and more annoying. Why were there no clean clothes in her bedroom? She'd have to lecture her mom on her clothing needs as soon as possible.

Grumbling and mumbling, Mandy headed to the basement. When she got there she noticed her CD player sitting atop the dryer control panel. Mandy had been searching for it for several days. Her favorite, 'Best of Goth Metal, Vol 2' CD was in it, and she was glad to have found it. Briefly forgetting why she was in the basement she turned on the CD player and frowned when it immediately began to skip. Opening the case she removed the CD and noticed it was dirty. Making a noise of disgust she tried to reach across the dryer control panel for a lint rag to clean the CD and in doing so, dropped the CD. She watched it roll parallel to the wall, beneath her old baby crib, and finally winding up behind a large piece of unused furniture. At least, that's what Mandy thought it was, the stupid thing was covered in a dusty and tattered tarp.

Mandy got down on all fours in an effort to reach to reach the CD. She could see it, but it was just too far in to reach. Mandy moved her old crib with ease, but trying to shove the tarp covered object was no good, it was extremely heavy, and all Mandy did was work up a sweat. Realizing that she needed to get to Ms. Doolin's she decided to leave the CD, it wasn't going anywhere, was it? She'd get it later. As she was getting up she noticed an old hydraulic jack that her dad used to change his car tires. It was compact and squat, and what if it was put in sideways against the wall and the furniture? Perhaps it could move what was blocking the CD? Mandy decided to give it a quick try. It would turn out to be a very wise decision on her part.

Mandy took the jack, and wedged it sideways between the wall and the furniture. The thing began to move after the very first pump and soon Mandy had more than enough room to get in and get her CD. When she crawled behind it she noticed that it was made out of fine, polished woods. Sensing that the tarp needed to go, she got up and pulled it off with one smooth motion. Dust flew everywhere and she coughed and waved her hands to clear the air. As the dust settled, she found herself looking at an old wooden dresser. It looked handmade and was no doubt extremely expensive by today's prices. She gaped at the fancy dresser and Ms. Doolin's words came flooding back to her..."It was a dresser made of Philippine Mahogany trimmed in Indonesian Teak wood...I used to love exploring in all the drawers and compartments looking for her jewelry. The thing weighed a ton, and I hope whoever took it got a sore back for their trouble." It was Ms. Doolin's old dresser and it matched the faded spot in her bedroom precisely.

Before Mandy even knew what she was doing, she was yanking and snatching at every door and compartment like someone possessed! When she got a drawer out she dumped the contents into an old clothes basket, and then went to the next drawer. Methodically and rapidly, she removed every drawer and opened every compartment. Grabbing a piece of what she thought was was an old shirt sleeve stuck in a drawer rail she gave it a tug and in doing so, opened a false door. Reaching in without clearly seeing, she grabbed something thick and flexible. Pulling it out she let loose a victory shriek that Claire heard clear up to the attic. Mandy had found the ledger, she couldn't believe it, the bloody thing had been in her house the whole time! Thumbing it open and fluttering through the pages she muttered under her breath, "Please, please, let the charter be there, please."

A moment later Mandy was hauling butt back upstairs, the charter and ledger firmly in her hands. Claire was coming down from the attic with her arms full of Mandy's old baby clothes to see what all the fuss was about and saw Mandy with the ledger. They met just inside the living room hallway.

"Where did you find that?" Claire recognized the ledger from her childhood and was astonished, Mandy had pulled off a miracle.

"Where do you think? In the dresser downstairs. You know, the one you took and hid under that tarp!" Mandy stared at her mom, absolutely furious. "You had it the whole time, didn't you?"

Claire was trying to avoid another Mandy meltdown, she was already angry enough over this whole affair. It wouldn't help matters if Mandy thought her mom had deliberately hidden the ledger.

"Remember what I said, that I hadn't seen the ledger since I was your age? Mandy, your grandfather and your dad brought that dresser here before you were born. They nearly pulled their backs out lugging the thing down there. It's been in the basement ever since because we didn't really have room for it. Besides, have you ever seen us use it?" Claire looked uncomfortable, and finished talking, "We'd pretty much forgotten about it."

Mandy gave her mom a doubtful glare, but said nothing. Thinking, she realized that there was only one person had a motive to have hidden the ledger like that. Who else, but the Grim Reaper! She had been too close to the problem to see the obvious. No wonder Grim had seemed reluctant and nervous lately. Still, she had to hand it to him, what better place to hide something than in the house of the person who would one day look for it?

It was time for action! Mandy bellowed out at the top of her lungs, "GRIMMMMMM, HERE! NOW!" A characteristic blinding green and white vortex appeared in the living room and Grim stepped out complaining, "Mandy, really now, what is all dis fuss about?"

Mandy whipped the ledger out from behind her back and beyatch slapped Grim upside the head with it, "THIS, does it look familiar? Wanna' guess where I found it?" Grim froze and said nothing, he'd been stone cold busted!

"Oh...dat...you found it. Well, it had to happen sooner or later. When I found out dat Claire was getting the dresser I decided to hide the ledger in it.  
You were right, the symbiotic house spirit had left years before. It belonged to Lord Moldybu...buh...buh...umm...well, you know the guy. All I know is that he used to spirit to tap into your family's negative energies. That is, until, your family failed to retain me for two generations. Needing to feed elsewhere, the spirit moved on. To dis' day, I don't know what happened to it. As for me, I saw a chance to finally break free. Can you blame me, I mean, what would you do?" Grim shrugged, stared at Mandy, and slowly rubbed his sore head clearly wanting to offer no more information.

"That was intriguing, but what you're going to do now is take me to my great-grandmothers..." Claire smiled at that..."or I'll pull your robe through your eye sockets and whip you like a horse at the Kentucky Derby. KAPEESH!"

"Yeah, yeah, I kapeesh, sheesh!" Grim motioned for Mandy to follow and walked outside. Immediately, he extended his arms and began to laugh, "AH HAH-HAHHH-HAAAAHH!" Mandy stepped back as Grim began to change from his bipedal form into an skeletal stallion. Brilliant multi-colored flames came from his eyes and mouth, and his inky black cloak was now a flowing blanket/cape combo of sorts complete with hood. He resembled a battle horse from some ancient civilization long gone.

Kneeling his front legs so Mandy could get on, he spoke, "Hang tight, Mandy!" He let loose with a loud and haunting whinney, and stood up on his hind legs. Mandy couldn't resist and snapping the reins, commanded, "Hi Yo, Grimmo away!" He came down on all fours and began a rapid and urgent gallop towards Ms. Doolin's. Claire, now standing in the doorway, watched them as they leapt over the neighbor's hedgerow and out of sight. Shaking her head, she raced towards her car, got in, and throwing gravel all over the front yard, began to chase them. Grim as a horse with Mandy as the jockey was simply too much, and she decided right then and there to have the mother of all talks with Mandy.

Bob the Breaker sat atop the controls of his brand new Bulldozer, an enormous D-10 Caterpillar capable of leveling a multi-storied house with just one pass. It was so much more fun to destroy than to create. He thought his cousin, Bob the Builder, had it all wrong. This was much more fulfilling! The power one felt atop this machine was almost seductive in it's nature. Looking at his watch, Bob smiled; it was 7AM and time to break in his new toy. Bob switched on the main power, waited for the self-diagnostics to run, then turned on the V12 Turbo-Diesel that powered the machine. Keeping it in idle, he revved the engine and was proud to be it's master. This wouldn't last long, but it would be especially wonderful because the local television station was covering the demolition for the evening news. He waved and smiled for the camera crew, he was gonna be a TV star! Putting the transmission into gear and lowering the blade, Bob began to move the bulldozer forward.

As Grim galloped towards Ms. Doolin's Mandy's heart sank, they were cutting it too close. A massive bulldozer was moving towards the house and a crane with a wrecking ball stood positioned nearby. This was going to go down to the wire! Kicking Grim in the ribs she urged him on and Grim shifted into overdrive. Aided by a supernatural power and the pain of Mandy's sharp heels they skidded to a stop in front of the still moving bulldozer. Mandy leapt off, positioned herself in it's path and steadfastly refused to move, ignoring the frenzied warnings of the other construction workers. Grim left the scene and trotted behind the house as if to hide or look for something.

Claire was right behind Grim and nearly lost her cool, having freaked at the scene of her daughter now standing in front of such a large and still moving bulldozer. It was a scene right out of Tiananmen Square as little Mandy was staring down the bulldozer and defiantly shouting, "This far and no farther, you shall NOT pass!" Claire skidded to a stop in front of the bulldozer causing Bob to lean out and swear in a harsh Scottish brogue.

"Are ye daft lass? I could have killed ye, an tha' wee 'un!"

Mandy ignored Claire, ignored Bob, but saw the television crew who were intently filming the whole confrontation. Waving the charter at the camera she spoke, "Citizens of Endsville, this is the original Endsville City Charter which I have just found. It was written in the lobby of THAT house." She pointed towards the mansion and was surprised to see her mom running inside. Staying focused, she continued talking to the cameras. "It's a priceless document that connects this house and this town. You can't tear the house down, it's an historical landmark, and it would be a crime to do so."

"Mandy's in the box, Mandy's in the box!"

Billy, who had turned on the TV to watch a morning Dinobinoids cartoon before school, was jumping up and down, running in circles, and creating all sorts of mayhem at the sight of Mandy and the bulldozer. Billy's parents, Gladys and Harold, were also in the living room watching the live feed from the Doolin Mansion. Billy had picked the wrong channel and had turned on "Endsville in the Morning" instead. Usually that morning show was a humdrum yawn fest, but today, it was kickin!

"Boy, haven't we told you to lay off those Atomic Frenzy Cakes before school?" Harold asked. "Gladys, go see if there's any missing. Dem's good for dunkin' in Freckle Burger gravy." Grease was more like it.

Gladys responded, "They're all there, and what does that fool girl think she's doing?" Gladys had seen Mandy playing chicken with a 30-ton bulldozer and was utterly jaw-drop astonished at her apparent wish to be turned into a Mandy flavored pancake.

"That's not a bulldozer, mom. It's a Transformer, Mandy's fighting a Transformer-er-er-ER!" With that, Billy commenced to swan dive out the nearest open window. Executing a flawless tuck and roll, he actually managed to land feet first before making a beeline straight to the Doolin Mansion.

Harold simply shook his head and muttered, "Boy, I wish we could transform you. That Simpson kid, now there's a well mannered lad."

Gladys, frustrated with Harold's moronic comments, swatted him on the back of the head with her newspaper and walked backed into the kitchen.

Claire had left her car parked directly in front of the bulldozer to slow it down. Knowing that it would have to stop and take a different course was good enough for her at the moment. Mandy would be safe and hopefully her errand in the house wouldn't take long. She was looking for her grandmother and thankfully she was correct, it didn't take long to find her. Ms. Doolin appeared out of nowhere and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Claire, what do you want here? Don't try to stop me, dear. I'm going out there to show them what I'm capable of. They won't find a friendly ghost in this house!" Claire turned and saw nothing but determined rage in her grandmother's face. She wasn't going to lose the house without a serious fight.

"Yes, we're putting an end to this, but not how you think." Claire quickly walked towards the front door and urgently motioned for her grandmother to follow. "Move it, Mandy's found the ledger with the charter!"

The crane operator, a novice in the field really, had been watching the events with Mandy, Claire, and Bob the Breaker. Sensing that the demolition was not going as planned he figured he'd help out, and score some gnarly job points in the process. He did the only thing he could do, and pulled the release lock for the wrecking ball.

The ball began a rapid swing towards the house and the crowd gasped at it's sudden and unplanned release. The television crew had split off and added a second team to cover the crane and ball. The whole event had already made the World Wide Web because numerous spectators had also been filming with their cell phone cameras. Mandy, Claire and Ms. Doolin were becoming instant internet celebrities. That was to be expected in today's age, but the events that happened next caused a total media sensation that lasted for months.

From the side yard, from the bushes, came a whipping, whistling sound followed by a thick strand of what appeared to be a silver-gray cord. It caught the ball and began to pull against it, slowing it down. The momentum caused the cord to pull taut with a loud twanging noise. The origin of the cord was none other than Jeff the Spider, now a bright lavender color from his Granny Grim de-skunking treatment, who had stopped the ball with a thick line of spider silk. He had been yanked, rather rapidly from his original position in the yard mind you, and had scattered all sorts of underbrush and trash as he was jerked forward. Hanging on for dear life, all eight of his legs were dragging against the ball's pull. It seemed like for a moment that the ball would win, but Jeff prevailed and the ball slowed down enough so that Jeff could walk it backwards until it hung harmlessly from the crane. Grim, now back in his biped form, walked out of the brush and stood proudly next to the tired spider. It seemed that Grim had had a change of heart, and sensing the need for Jeff, had gone to look for him.

Simultaneously, a throng of onlookers, numbering nearly a thousand, erupted into a deafening, congratulatory cheer! The bold, little blonde girl and the odd colored spider had struck a defiant chord in them. They clapped and cheered for several minutes, but abruptly stopped when an city government car came screeching to a halt in front of the house. An important looking city official, complete with suit and tie, walked over to Mandy and assuming she was easy prey, got up in her face. He didn't know who he was dealing with, and he somehow missed the television crews who were still filming joyfully. This was an unprecedented day for local news!

"WHAT is the meaning of this nonsense, little girl?" He leaned further towards Mandy in an attempt to intimidate her. He was unsuccessful.

"BACK OFF!" Mandy snarled. She was definately NOT easy prey. Before the city official could respond to her blatant disrespect, Claire and Ms. Doolin walked up along with Grim and Jeff.

"Now, see here everybody, this is illegal and uncalled for trespassing. You're holding up an expensive and time consuming operation, please leave before I have you all arrested." The city official pumped out his chest in an effort to look important. All it did was make himself a bigger target.

"We'll do no such thing, young man!" Ms. Doolin snapped back, poking him in the chest with her finger. She then pointed to Claire, and continued, "This is her property and YOU are the one trespassing."

Claire took the ledger from Mandy, and flipping the pages, pulled out the deed to the house and showed it to the city official. "You see, I am the legal descendant and current owner. The demolition is cancelled, please leave."

"I don't care WHO you are, we can't just call this off. Permits and waivers have been bought and paid for. It has to come down. Now, what do you say about that?" The city official looked very smug and confident now.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but everybody heard a little boy's voice instead. It was Billy's, and it said, "LORD MOLDYBUTT!" No sooner had Billy said the words that must never, ever, EVER be said, there was a haunting and weird rhythmic music. It was over quickly, and then the chain holding the wrecking ball snapped. Too bad that the city official, in an effort to be quick and decisive, had parked his shiny city car directly beneath the ball. The 10-ton ball fell straight down and turned the car into instant scrap metal! The crowd gasped in awe, then began clapping again.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The city official pointed angrily at the bulldozer and motioned for it to proceed, Mandy or no Mandy, car or no car! He then pulled out his cell phone to call for the police when he was tapped on the shoulder from behind. A tall woman introduced herself, "My name is Terri Goodall, and I'm the Professor of Arachnology at Endsville University." She pointed to Jeff. "It's apparent that this house and surrounding property are this spider's home. He's an Arachnus Gigantigus, and as such, is a protected and endangered species under Federal Law. He is not to be bothered, harrassed, or disturbed in any way what-so-ever. The house and surrounding property are to be left alone. I've already filed the necessary paperwork, and mark my words, I'll be keeping a close eye on this magnificent spider's progress." She then waved her paperwork in his face before leaving.

Billy, who had walked up, glared at the man, "That's my boy, you leave him be, or you'll deal with my bony buddy here." Billy pointed to Grim, who smiled wickedly and then pointed to his scythe. Jeff heard what Billy said, and his broad smile and tear stained face showed his gratitude!

The city official was stupidly unafraid, and was still determined that the house be demolished. He was not about to be out maneuvered by an irate, bimbo housewife, her kid, or be out bureaucratted by some bleeding heart bug lover with a degree. Foolishly, he started to object yet again, but didn't get a word out before Claire had leveled him with a right cross! Both Mandy and Ms. Doolin looked totally dumbfounded as he rolled to the ground. Mandy then kicked him in square in the crotch as he scrabbled off and groaned, "OWWW! OK, OK, you win, we've all been paid anyway!" Getting up slowly, he whistled to get Bob's attention and then waved him off the job site. Bob wasn't happy, but reversed the bulldozer, began to leave, and started crying like a baby in the process.

Claire gave a big sigh of relief, pulled Mandy close, then waved for the television crews. They zoomed in on her, Ms. Doolin, Mandy, Jeff, Billy and Grim. Claire took a deep breath and began to speak.

"As much as I want that house torn down, I want my daughter's respect even more. After seeing how much it means to her I realize I was very wrong, the house can stay. I'm sorry Grim, you're with us for a while longer it seems." Mandy shot her a look of surprise, admiration, and wonder.

"Oh...joy. Lucky me." Grim stood there, looking dour, depressed, and resigned to the fact that he was going to be at Mandy's beck and call for quite some time. He needed cheering up, bigtime!

The finale of the morning's events now began. A bright, iridescent ray of light came down from the heavens and engulfed Ms. Doolin. She spoke quickly, "I don't have much time, my reason for being earthbound is over. The Grim Reaper is staying in our family and you two are the reason why." She grabbed Claire and Mandy and gave them both a huge goodbye hug. "I love you both, and thank you."

Mandy returned her great-grandmother's hug with tears in her eyes, "It's NOT FAIR, you're the coolest adult I've ever met, dead or alive, and now you have to LEAVE!" Claire was also near tears as Ms. Doolin began to turn translucent, then transparent, and finally, was gone. Grim, standing close, wiped away a tear and was heard to say, "Dat part always gets me, mon."

Mandy looked up at the sky, choked back a sob and spoke angrily, "THIS ISN'T RIGHT...I'll...miss you." Claire just sighed deeply and sadly gazed at her bitterly bummed out daughter. Mandy didn't wish to be seen or filmed by others, so she buried her head in her mother's blouse. Claire promised Mandy she could visit Ms. Doolin's gravesite when she was ready. Sensing Mandy was ready to go, Claire took her by the hand and helped her to the car. Once they were both inside, Claire floored the accelerator and quickly sped away. Billy ran after the car, hollering, "Hey, what about me, don't Billy gets a ride? Can I ride the Transformer-er-er ER!" As Claire's car sped away Billy stopped running and exclaimed, "What a gyp, I still hafta go to schoollll!"

Grim gave Billy comment a snort of derision and looked around as the crowd began to disperse. He saw Jeff who was walking towards him on an intercept course. It seemed Jeff had an urgent question to ask.

"Grim, I'd like to really thank Dad for helping me get de-skunked, and especially for what he said to that city guy. Do you have any idea how I could do that?"

Grim saw the perfect chance here to get some much needed amusement. He put a bony arm around Jeff's head and whispered like he was sharing a precious secret.

"Sure I do." For effect, he looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Dress up as a clown for him. You know, makeup, red nose, floppy shoes, da works, mon." Grim looked at Jeff with a totally straight and sincere face.

"He'd LIKE that, Grim?" Jeff was all anxious and grateful.

"I guarantee, he won't forget it." Grim nodded solemnly.

"Hey, Thanks. I should go find a Spider-Clown costume." Jeff waved, then gallumped back towards the rear of the house.

"Yah, you do dat, mon." Grim smiled, then vanished in a puff of flame and gray smoke. It had been a long night, a crazy morning, and he was going back to bed.

Several weeks later Mandy was getting ready for Halloween. School had let out, but it hadn't gotten dark yet. She was in the process of trying on her costume, which to the untrained eye appeared to be a large roll of toilet paper. Claire couldn't resist and simply had to ask Mandy about it.

"Dear, that's not your usual style of costume, why toilet paper? That's not scary at all."

"Mom, it's single ply, OK!" Mandy was peeved at her mom's apparent lack of proper potty protocols. Single ply was disgustingly weak and offensive!

Claire however, did understand and commented, "EWW, that IS scary. Good imagination, dear."

Mandy was almost out the door. It paid to hit the streets early because all the good candy would go fast, and as every kid knew, it was first come, first served on Halloween night. A late kid almost always got...raisins! Claire put her hand on her daughter's neck and quietly asked, "Can you wait a minute? I have some surprises."

Mandy had seen her parents trying really hard to get to know her better, and be more respectful of her wishes and feelings ever since the unfortunate misunderstanding with Ms. Doolin. The whole affair had been handled badly, and she was beginning to think they were genuinely regretful. Deciding to cut her mom a rare break, Mandy consented.

"A minute, no more." Mandy stood waiting.

"On your way out, please make it a point to go by your Great-grandmother's house. I've decided to have the house restored to it's original appearance and make it a family home, hopefully for generations. Since an authentic restoration of a house that old would be extremely expensive I'm doing this with a fundraiser, and Purple Filth has agreed to play tonight. Plus, if it gets seen on the 'net, maybe donations will come in."

Mandy was honestly astonished, "You got Purple Filth to play a charity gig, how?"

"It was your dad's idea and Grim helped, he talked them into doing it. They agreed when he said they'd get some great exposure because the whole thing would be on the internet, and they liked the idea of a Friday night Halloween concert. Grim put the word out and invited Jeff, Dracula, A-Bomb, Hoss Delgado, Lord Pain, and even Irwin's mom."

"NO IRWIN!" Mandy was adamant here.

"Mandy, his dad called and explained what happened between you and Irwin. He really is sorry and asked that his mom please be a part of this. A mummy, on Halloween, what could be more perfect? At least try to be nice if you see him, won't you?"

Mandy looked like she'd rather gargle with the world's nastiest tasting cough syrup and crossed her arms in utter defiance!

"No promises, I'm leaving."

Mandy took one step to leave and was again halted by her mom, who spoke, "There's one more surprise, dear."

Claire was about to speak when there were several rapid and insistent knocks at the door. Mandy opened the door, and stood face to knee with none other than Dracula. He scowled impatiently down at Mandy.

"Grim said to move your buns, girl! Dracula wants to know who wrote this mess? How come Dracula didn't get a bigger part? Dracula got bills to pay!" Then, having delivered his message, he transformed himself into a humongous black bat and flew away.

Mandy pointed to the receeding Dracula bat, "Will you hurry up, I'm losing candy here." Mandy was leaning against her mother's pull.

Claire took a very deep breath, and let it out slowly, "You're going to be a big sister."

"WHAT!?!?" Mandy was took utterly by surprise with this incredible and unbelievable bolt from the blue!

"Yes, me and your dad have been wanting to tell you, we just couldn't figure out how or when."

"DAD?" Mandy was still in understandable shock at the recent revelation. "You're pregnant, HOW?"

Claire, having decided that honesty was the best policy with Mandy, gave her the answer that sent Mandy out the door in total TMI overload.

"He rocks my socks, what can I say?"

FOUR SCORE AND SEVERAL DECADES LATER

The elderly matriarch lay in her bed fast asleep. Her sisters had visited the ancestral family home earlier to check on her, and stubbornly refused to leave until they were satisfied that their oldest sister was stable and secure. She was trying to get comfortable under an old quilt which was a family heirloom handsewn nearly a hundred years prior. Shuddering, she was disturbed by a sudden and pronounced blast of cold air. Looking up and blinking, she saw what had caused it.

"Oh, Grim, it's you." She let loose with several wracking coughs while Grim waited for them to subside. Lately, they had been becoming stronger and more frequent.

"Yes, it's me. I've noticed you've been very tired and weak lately. I can help you with that cough, too."

"Oh, I'm sure of that. You've been waiting for this day a long time haven't you? You'll just make it painful, go away!"

The Grim Reaper shook his head, "Not this time, Mandy. The Master is waiting." He held up her hourglass which was just dropping it's final grains of sand.

She felt an ever so slight chill like the opening of a refrigerator door several feet away. Looking down at her old body, she couldn't help but notice how frail it looked. Her once bright yellow hair was mostly white now and her face was sunken in. By contrast, she felt young and powerful in her new spiritual body.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad. So,what happens now, Grim? I'm really not up on the afterlife like I should be."

"Just follow the light. It's simple, really."

"Follow the light? How cliche."

Grim held her close, and kissed her goodbye. "I don't think I can see you again. The Master has rules about seeing a client after they, well, you know."

"I understand. You know, I think I'll actually miss you." She smiled fondly at her old acquaintance. He smiled back, pleased that time had allowed them to finally respect one another. There hadn't been any real fighting for many years, and now it was simply an act they used to good naturedly tease one another.

"You better go, there's someone waiting, you'll see. I called in a few favors, call it a parting gift."

Grim stepped back as she began to fade from sight. In a moment, she was just a memory. Grim sighed, looked around the bedroom and at the body of his departed friend. Mandy had passed on, and now he was bound to serve the sister next in line. This was the life of the Grim Reaper until such time the family decided to release him from servitude. Coming back to his reality, Grim vanished in his patented green and white vortex. There was a pressing job to do in Townsville that would leave three grieving women after his departure.

After leaving Grim and the physical world, Mandy was instantly in a place of untold beauty and indescribable glory. Completely mesmerized by what her senses were telling her, she failed to notice a young woman approaching her from behind. The woman tapped Mandy on the shoulder and she whirled around, startled. A look of rapturous joy enveloped her face as she recognized who it was.

"Hello, Mandy. It's nice to finally see you again. Would you like some melon?"

THE END 


End file.
